Pun-Pun
Summary Pun-Pun is a character legendary in the optimization community of Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 edition and later editions. Put simply, the character optimization provides an entirely legitimate method of attaining essentially infinite power within the setting in the shortest amount of time possible (quite possibly in the area of minutes or even seconds). The ideal Pun-Pun begins life as a measly kobold wizard with a snake familiar, but uses these underwhelming tools to play a trick on reality and the gods themselves to gain exponential power immediately. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C to Low 2-C with Summons | 6-C, High 8-C to Low 2-C with Summons | At least High 6-A, possibly 3-A, up to Low 2-C via Summons | Potentially 1-B Name: Pun-Pun Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Player Choice Age: Player Choice, though they tend to start life as "Ancient" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Animal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Summoning (Capable of summoning the likes of an Efreeti, a Sarrukh, or even Pazuzu himself) |-|Sarrukh=All previous abilities plus Body Control, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry via Manipulate Form (Sarrukh's can give themselves any supernatural or otherwise unusual trait of any being in D&D), Causality Manipulation via Wish (Can use infinite efreetis to create infinite wishes which in turn can be used to warp past, present, and future to create literally any desired effect in the here and now), Size Manipulation via Giant Size (Can transform himself or others into Colossal beings), Statistics Amplification (Here he gains the ability to continuously raise his personal stats an arbitrary number of times as he pleases), Reactive Evolution (Pun-Pun and his snake minion continuously evolve based on each other's stats, constantly raising them then raising their ally to their own level in a very well planned out cycle), Social Influencing, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Subjective Reality, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Broadway Force, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Transformation, Astral Projection, Possession, Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Matter Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Pressure Manipulation, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, BFR, Statistics Reduction, Absorption, Power Nullification, Madness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Creation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, and 8), Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Power Bestowal, Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Aura, Curse Manipulation, Information Analysis, Necromancy, Technology Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, likely infinitely others, Immunity to All Powers in D&D |-|Demigod=All previous abilities plus Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 9), Avatar Creation, Regeneration and nullification up to Mid-Godly, Acausality (Types 1 and 4) |-|Ascended=All previous abilities plus Accelerated Development Attack Potency: Wall level (Somewhat comparable physically to the likes of spellcasters capable of using Burning Hands), Large Building level to Universe level+ with Summons (Capable of summoning the likes of Efreeti to the Demon Lord Pazuzu, who should be comparable to the likes of Zuggtmoy) | Island level+ (A Sarrukh is comparable to the likes of Imix), Large Building level to Universe level+ with Summons | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Universe level (By this point his physical strength is as arbitrarily high as he wants to set it thanks to countably infinite statistics amplification, though at his very weakest he is comparable to creatures such as a Phaethon), up to Universe level+ with Summons | Potentially Hyperverse level (Once he ascends, Pun-Pun is as arbitrarily powerful as he likes, constantly gaining new layers of existence via gaining new divine ranks through infinite amounts of squirrels; the only limits are those Pun-Pun creates for himself) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge point-blank arrows), up to Infinite with Summons | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions, (Casually superior to creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning), up to MFTL+ with Statistics Amplification (Pun-Pun can extend his reach to however high he wants, potentially "physically" reaching agross celestial distances instantly and increase his speed to any value arbitrarily as much as he wants and at any time that he wants), up to Infinite with Summons | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions, up to MFTL+ with Statistics Amplification, up to Infinite with Summons | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to the likes of the Immortals, who can travel through the stream of time by physical movement to reach any time they desire) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human (Comparable to normal Kobolds) | Class 5 (Can push over 4 metric tons) | Class K (Can grapple with the Tarrasque, who weighs well over 100 metric tons), possibly far higher (Can infinitely increase his own physical strength an arbitrary number of times) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class+ | At least Multi-Continent Class, potentially Universal | Potentially Hyperversal Durability: Wall level | Island level+ | At least Multi-Continent level, potentially Universe level | Potentially Hyperversal Stamina: Average | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Up to hundreds of meters with spells, multiversal with summons | Multiversal, potentially irrelevant (Capable of using Mind Flayer tech, which can reach through the Far Realm)) | Multiversal, potentially irrelevant | Hyperversal, potentially irrelevant Standard Equipment: Candles of Invocation | Anything he desires within D&D though tends to have practically infinite amounts of squirrels | Anything he desires within D&D though tends to have practically infinite amounts of squirrels | Anything he desires within D&D though tends to have practically infinite amounts of squirrels Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, superior to the Mind Flayer Elder Brain, a creature capable of recording and maintaining the knowledge of all Mind Flayers connected to it, and thus keeping the knowledge of their multiverse-spanning empire and its hugely technologically advanced constructs such as star-draining engines and ships capable of traveling across the infinite voids of space | Supergenius, likely Nigh-Omniscient, by an Intelligence score of 42 a creature verifiably knows nearly everything about the multiverse- Pun-Pun may render his Intelligence as any number imaginable, with the generally accepted stopping point being in the 20,000s | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * I Win: Pun-Pun cannot be harmed, directly or indirectly. Any act that would harm him automatically fails, at any place and at any given time. Further, Pun-Pun automatically succeeds at anything he attempts. * Manipulate Form: At will, a sarrukh can modify the form of any Scaled One native to Toril, except for aquatic and undead creatures. With a successful touch attack, it can cause one alteration of its choice in the target creature's body. In Pun-Pun's case, this is used to infinitely cheese his own statistics and give him any ability he desires. * Temporal Acceleration: Pun-Pun has a NI manifester level for his psi-like abilities. Psi-like abilities are automatically augmented to the highest manifester level when used. This means that Pun-Pun can manifest Temporal Acceleration for a NI number of apparent rounds. That is enough time to buff himself accordingly. * Infinite Action Loop: The familiar manifests Synchronicity, giving himself a readied action. The familiar will use that readied action to manifest Synchronicity again. Meanwhile, the effect of Synchronicity (the readied action) is passed over to Pun-Pun through the Affinity Field. So, each time the familiar manifests Synchronicity, Pun-Pun gets a standard action. With Font of Power, the familiar can continue manifesting Synchronicity in the 1 round for free, endlessly. * Energy Charge: Used to give Pun-Pun infinite durability as needed. Can be used in "Awaken" (Basically, Pun-Pun takes the form of an animal and just uses his Awaken spell-like ability a NI number of times to gain HD. Boring, yes. But it gets the job done.) or "Feed" (This method involves Pun-Pun granting himself the Feed ability of the Barghest. Pun-Pun can then feed on humanoids to gain HD. The only hitch with this method is that it also involves using epic spells to summon humanoids with more HD than you.) * Limitless Reach: For limitless reach, one needs the Magic of Incarnum supplement. The Umbral Disciple prestige class is found on page 158. Its 10th level ability is called Kiss of the Shadows. This is a supernatural ability that you can invest essentia into. For each point of essentia you invest, your reach increases by 5 ft. The only limit is your essentia capacity. However, essentia capacity is based on your HD, and Pun-Pun's HD is limitless thanks to Energy Charge. Normally, the ability lasts only on your turn. But since it is a supernatural ability, it can be made permanent with the Alter Reality salient divine ability. Note that if Pun-Pun does not have sufficient reach to threaten someone, he can just immediately dump more essentia into it. And with a truly infinite Spot check (thanks to the Omniscificer trick) he can see anyone at any distance and whether or not he can reach them. * Reaching Through the Planes: What good is limitless reach if you are limited to one plane? Enter the Planar Handbook. Here's the skinny as told by LoP: Planar Breaches. Okay. All Pun-Pun has to do is repeatedly cast Precipitate Complete Breach from the Planar Handbook a number of times equal to the number of planes he would like to reach across. Complete planar breaches, unlike most planar travel effects, allow continuous travel at-will between planes at the center of the breach rather than instantaneous (i.e. discrete) teleportation. Pun-Pun, presuming he has limitless reach, could reach through these holes and threaten any plane in the multiverse. This would require Pun-Pun sitting in the middle of an orrery array of Planar Breaches, continually recast around him in non-overlapping areas. If someone complains about orientation or line-of-sight, remember that the breaches are technically spherical, for 360 degree access/egress. * Limitless Speed: Pun-Pun can increase his speed without limit. This is thanks to the Incarnum Speed supernatural ability of Duskling Barbarian substitution level in Magic of Incarnum (page 44). It gives you a +10' enhancement bonus to speed for each point of essentia invested in the ability. And since Pun-Pun has NI essentia and NI essentia capacity, he can boost his speed limitlessly. And thanks to his Free Move salient divine ability, Pun-Pun can move up to his NI speed as a free action once each round. Note: Many aspects of this profile (most notably the Notable Attacks/Techniques section) is taken directly with explanations from the Pun-Pun build found here. Credit for these areas goes towards the creators of the Pun-Pun build. Key: Base | Sarrukh | Demigod | Ascended Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nonexistents Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users